Of panthers and kittens
by pettcycola
Summary: They've said opposites attract, but everyone can agree it wasn't meant for a former Espada and a young, human girl. Series of stories about the bizarre relationship between Kurosaki Yuzu and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. 03: Of the time Grimmjow knew one of the extents of making his lover angry.
1. of news and brothers-in-law

**Disclaimer:** I'm most certainly not the owner of Bleach and its character, those are property of the mangaka Tite Kubo. I'm just borrowing them for my fangirling needs.

 **Warnings:** the crackiest of pairings, Older!Yuzu. Ichigo and Grimmjow's potty mouths. Crack-ish.

* * *

 **Of panthers and kittens**

 **i.** of news and brothers-in-law

* * *

"No."

"But onii—"

"I've said _no_ , Yuzu." The harsh words hit her like a slap to a reckless child, blushing and squeezing the hem of her skirt, completely defeated.

A part of her mind said she shouldn't pull up with this kind of treatment when she is heading towards seventeen in a few months— but the thing is, she wasn't Karin, who even if her brother said anything she wouldn't mind and do it anyway, neither she was like Rukia or even Orihime, no, she is _Kurosaki Yuzu_ , and even at the edge of seventeen she couldn't help but want her brother's approval of her decision.

Except the only problem was that she had already done such thing without thinking on what her brother would say, and as Karin said _'not giving a damn on what happened'_. It wasn't until her consciousness wouldn't leave her alone that Yuzu thought that, perhaps, it was time her brother dearest should know about it.

And of course, he reacted _just as badly_ as she had thought.

"Why not?" She couldn't help but ask, even if she knew she would end up losing against him— she _always_ did when it came to such things, after all.

"Yuzu, for fuck's sake, _just look_ at him!" as a dart, his index finger pointed towards the blue haired man behind her, who narrowed his eyes like a cat whose tail had been stepped on.

Such man happened to be her boyfriend (even if sometimes she doubted to use that word to describe their relationship). And it wasn't because she had a boyfriend she didn't tell him about, Ichigo could freak out about it, yes, but in the end he would understand Yuzu was old enough to handle herself just fine.

So no, keeping her boyfriend a secret wasn't the problem— the subject here was the _boyfriend_ himself.

You see— her boyfriend happened to be an old acquaintance of her brother, one named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Or at least that's what she knew, if for _'acquaintance'_ you'd understood _'we almost killed each other. Twice'_. It was no question why would she keep their relationship a secret from Ichigo.

So, when she told him they were gonna let her brother knew, she pleaded to him to let her do the talking— god knew their insurance couldn't afford any more repairs to the house.

And if seeing Grimmjow calmly on the inside on the house wasn't enough to destroy it, well, why he was there should probably count as enough reason to her brother, if she knew him well enough (which she did). Needless to say was that, if she hadn't been there, perhaps they would be holding this conversation in the hospital.

"For how long?" It almost surprised her in a positive way when he asked that instead of yelling at Grimmjow, a surprise that quickly vanished when Yuzu saw his arms folded and eyes close, with a pulsing vein on top of his forehead.

Then again: no surprise she had kept this a secret.

In the end, she breathed in deeply, knowing that if he had reacted that way with just the sheer news, the house would have a new door in the wall within the next minute.

"For two months."

The next thing she heard was the choking noises coming from Ichigo's throat, and the vile attempt at muffling his laughter from Grimmjow's part. She tried to stop him by nudging him on the ribs, but it had been futile since the chuckles didn't pass over the elder's head.

"Of course you would find this funny," he snarled with his arms in a jar, earning an eye roll from the blue haired man— and a drop of sweat running down the younger girl's forehead. "Yuzu, he's using you!"

"What fun would it be to harm you like that?" She started to ponder why did she thought it would be a good idea to bring him in... "If I wanted to kill you, I'd just would, Kurosaki."

"See?! Yuzu, why would you date someone like that?!"

And she notices he's right, why did she dated someone like Grimmjow? He even scared her at first and his historical didn't do anything to stop that, but in time...

"Because he's been good to me," And she smiled, because Grimmjow wasn't good to her in a 'I haven't kill you yet' but an actually good way. "He makes me happy."

Even though he didn't smile, Yuzu liked to think Grimmjow felt the same about her, even if he didn't show her in the way she often fantasized about when she was a little girl. She though that there had to be something in their relationship good enough to go through all of that.

There had to be, something that even her brother would see.

The eldest Kurosaki sighed, as he looked at the other side of the room.

"I don't approve of this," and honestly, she knew he was going to say that, she wasn't the silly naïve girl most people thought she was. It just didn't hurt any less that her brother confirmed that he didn't trust her own decisions.

"It's not like we actually need your approval, you know," her eyes widened at the blue haired man's words, would he really try and reason with her brother over this? _Would he_? "I mean, we've already fucked."

The insurance didn't cover the missing half of the house— neither could it treat Grimmjow nor Ichigo's broken bones.

* * *

 **quick note:** if I could, this would've been called _'I needed to get my mind out of tests or either I'm losing my mind_ ', but seeing it wouldn't make any sense, I've used this one.

So, as you can see, this will be a series of one-shots, drabbles or whatever-happens-through-my-mind of my crackiest ship (and current OTP, sue me) GrimmYu. It doesn't make any sense? Most likely. This is not how neither of them would act? Probably, but these will range from the fluffiest of moments to shit so dark it'll make Oldboy seem like a disney channel movie. Also, it is supposed to be _this_ light-hearted.

Anyway, what do you guys think of the first chapter? It's not the first time I'm writing (though I wouldn't blame you if you thought that), but it surely is in a long-ass while. If you find this way too-fluff and stuff, well, don't worry; if you decide to stay I promise that the next one will be better ;D

Stay tuned, bunnies!


	2. about colors

**Disclaimer:** I'm most certainly not the owner of Bleach and its character, those are property of the mangaka Tite Kubo. I'm just borrowing them for my fangirling needs.

 **Warnings:** the crackiest of pairings, post-final battle. Grimmjow being Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Of panthers and kittens**

 **ii.** about colors.

* * *

One of the things that were so different from the Hueco Mundo was the colors on the human world. While the only thing he could remember from Hueco Mundo were mainly black and white, and the blue on that fake sky above the palace of Las Noches; the fucking bizarre thing that was the human world had as much colors as a freaking rainbow— heck, it had _even more_ for all that he knew. He wouldn't ever admit it (it's almost painful to admit it to himself of all people) but if he ever had to choose one thing about the human world, perhaps, it would be that.

It would forever be a secret that he would carry with him to his tomb, but when he was alone and with nothing else to do, his eyes darted into the blue sky, wonder filling his orbs as he looked at the ever changing colors on the clouds— sometimes he would even stare at all that paint covered buildings, from the most dull looking one to those that he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at, thinking that there was _no way_ on earth a mere human would make something like that.

And he hated it— as an Arrancar, as the king of Hueco Mundo, it was almost perverted to be fascinating by such a ridiculous thing. Only women— no, not even women, only _weaklings_ could be moved by such a petty little thing as colors.

(Then why do you wish to stay, then?)

It is almost sickening the thought that, perhaps, it was the constant reminder that his existence was indeed going to end one day and he didn't know what would be of him. It was disgusting to think that, maybe, he's envious of those insects.

He's grateful they cannot seem him, though. If he was to be enjoying (fuck, no) something those insects did, he wanted to do it by himself— after all, things were much easier when he didn't have to lose time on them. Things were easier when people _didn't knew you_.

But if there is something he has learned on this newfound existence is that his luck was a bitch, shoving to his fucking face humans that could actually see and talk to him— more importantly, humans that, if he didn't want to end up dead or worse, he _couldn't_ kill.

Kurosaki was one of them, of course he was, and now there was no way he couldn't get rid of him— not if he wanted to rule over, to have something to destroy. The Inoue woman was another subject, and as though he had found amusement in getting on her nerves, over the time the effect had worn off.

Soon, he didn't find the same amusement he had on destroying. Soon, he had found that his existence had become... Dull.

He was turning into fucking Ulquiorra and he haven't even noticed. Perhaps it would be a matter of time before he asked the woman if the heart was real. But unlike Ulquiorra, Grimmjow already knew the answer: hearts did exists, but they were born without a heart to begin with.

Perhaps that's why he had found so odd to be amazed by something as colors, to be intrigued by something that in other circumstances he wouldn't even noticed in the first place.

Perhaps, that's why he had noticed her.

Apparently it meant that if he had to live in this pathetic world, he was bound to be pestered by pathetic humans that could see him. Fuck, he was bound to be the followed around by Kurosaki's crew, and now, family.

At first, he hadn't wanted to see her. He made that clear when he showed just enough reiatsu that made the air around him a wild breeze.

He didn't want her there. He didn't want someone like her to be there with him. Sure, he could use her to annoy Kurosaki, but that wasn't what he wanted, that wasn't what he ever wanted.

And she left, at first, though.

"What the fuck are you still doing here, girl?" He had asked when she came back. Why? Why would a human with no training would want to meddle with someone like him?

"Because I know you won't hurt me." She answered, and if she wasn't so nervous, he was sure she would've smiled.

Predictable little human. Always thinking they were in control.

(Oh, but wasn't she right?)

But Grimmjow just scowled and looked away. She wanted to stay? Fine, but like hell he would notice her.

Of course, that didn't stop her from trying. He didn't answer nor tried to scare her away— he was far too stressed to do so.

Until she mentioned it. _Of_ _ **fucking**_ _course_ she would.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" And he would've been surprised if he hadn't remembered that silly little human girls like her would often say such things, thinking that they would seem interesting. The only thing was that this girl wasn't even looking at her (not like he could complain, to be honest), instead she looked at the sky, then reddish instead of the bright blue of the midday. "Don't you think?"

"It's just a freaking sky," he replied nonchalantly. Grimmjow heard the little pout that the girl and felt the glare she send to him. It would be amusing if she hadn't insisted on hanging around. "Why would I think otherwise?"

"Because you're always looking at it."

And Grimmjow just knew he wasn't the one in control when he found out he couldn't just send her flying away as he did in the past with everybody else. He couldn't kill her.

It was the first time he actually looked at her: small, so thin and so petite it was almost hard to believe she had the same age that Kurosaki had when he first encountered. And yet, he couldn't help but think that perhaps, with that defiant look on her eyes she looked so much like him— and yet, she was his total opposite.

How could something like that came from the Human World? How a mere human girl could be something like that?

"You surely have guts to say that, don't you, girl?" His eyes narrowed at her, hoping that the almost feral look would now scare her away. And it didn't.

Fucking frail looking human girls and their strange ways.

"As I said," don't say it don't say it don't you dare fucking say it. "You won't hurt me."

"I wouldn't be so sure if you don't shut your fucking mouth." This couldn't be. He wasn't having this fucking conversation with that Kurosaki girl. He wasn't talking with the Kurosaki girl.

"I won't," and no, she wouldn't stop. "Because I'm right. And I'd like you to stop naming me 'girl' and call me Yuzu."

He couldn't care any less if her name was Spot right now, because— goddammit, she _knew._

"So what?"

"It's normal, you know," and then again, that goody-two-shoes smile she always wore was then again on her face. "Not many people notice because we've seen it every day, but when you think about it… it's kind of magical how so many colors can be above us."

And perhaps (he would never admit it, though), she is right. Humans saw their sky since the day they were born, they've seen their changes and how such a normal thing could be a source of relief and a piece of destruction. But when all your existence you've been in a world where there was just darkness, and your only preoccupation was to survive, you could notice those things.

Even if you were Grimmjow.

"You think I care about colors, girl?" and he put an especial emphasis on the last word, and just as he thought, she frowns and blushes as a tomato. It's amusing, he thought, the annoying human girl was surprisingly amusing.

Then again, another thing he would never admit even on his deathbed.

"I don't know, but I'd like to know it on time," perhaps this time he would've smiled to her, but he didn't need it. Neither did her.

"Huh, you wish."

That didn't stop her for staring at the sunset's sky, until the red faded away and the stars made their way.

Neither he could stop her from proving him wrong.

* * *

 **author's note:** well, I'm actually surprised at how well received this was! Fandoms can be harsh with crack ships or just ignore them, so to have 4 followers, 3 favorites and 2 reviews it's actually really encouraging! I want to to thank the reviews of **The Glittery Ninja Espada** and **Ullinn** , but especially the former's support! Thank you so much! :333

As you can see, this is a more "how they met" potential escenario for these two (this is the, ehm, 'good' one I have until now. As I said: this will get progressively darker due to Grimmjow and Yuzu's personality -or my mood, idk- so **beware** , my fellow readers), and I hope I could get more of Grimmjow's personality (yes, he is a douchebag but he isn't the major douchebag in the series. He has some standards -I'VE SAID SOME-) and as you can see, progressively have him more IC. I've also hoped I could've nail Yuzu's character, but keep in mind that this is the first decent Bleach fanfiction I've worked on in five years, were I've lost track of the series. So, if there is a way in which I've could improve this one, tell me so! :D

Anyhow, I've hoped you liked this new chapter :3 and if you have something to say, please, I beg you to tell me ;D


	3. of what we do in the dark

**Disclaimer:** I'm most certainly not the owner of Bleach and its character, those are property of the mangaka Tite Kubo. I'm just borrowing them for my fangirling needs.

 **Warnings:** NSFW, yeah, you know the drill. Dirty talk. Older!Yuzu. Lemon

#morelikelime

#morelike **lame**

* * *

 **Of panthers and kittens**

 **iii**. of what we do in the dark.

* * *

"Oh, did I upset you, kit— nh!"

The roll of her hips was slow enough to have him shaking underneath her, as she felt her inner walls pressing his pulsing member inside of her. "C'mon! You can do fucking better than that!"

And she did, rolling her body in circles, until she felt the sweat rolling down her body and the ache on her clit strong enough that she had to bring a hand in between her legs. The thought of the mere action, the mental image she had of touching herself while having him inside her quivering core was enough to send her into overdrive— and so was to Grimmjow.

His strong hands landed on her hips, with a grip so firm that if not for the pleasure they've got she would've asked him to stop— not like it would've stopped him, thought, and it was not like she didn't entirely enjoyed it.

"You look so good there, kitten— fuck, you look so fucking good fucking yourself with my cock," if it had been any other occasion she would have slapped him for saying such crude things, but right now it didn't do anything but spoil her— making her go as fast as she could with the only intention to have him screaming her name into the walls, until he couldn't remember anything else.

Was this how he felt like when he took control? Was this the pleasure he got when he took her into the mattress (hell, any surface that he could find obscene enough)? Yuzu didn't know that for sure, but it was not like she could when her mind was blinded with pure bliss.

The sensation was good (amazing, for god's sake) and she couldn't help but smile at the image of the older man begging her to keep going, to make him finish and take both of them to the sky— hell, to the end of the world and back. It was so good that it would make her cry out for more, to beg him to have his hands roam all over her body, marking everything on their path.

Of course he would've liked to switch.

"G-Grimmjow!" she muffled her cries against a pillow, as she felt him ramming into her again with force, hips snapping against her buttocks, "Not f-fair!" but then again, it was not like she was actually upset about the change of position, it was only that she had liked to end on the other one.

And then again— of course Grimmjow would know that.

Instead of the rough, pace he would have, he went for slow, paced thrusts. He moved himself oh so slowly that it came to a point where he pulled out just enough to stimulate the opening on her core, teasing her with the pace and coming back again all at once, having Yuzu griping the sheets with her hand turned into a fist.

It was definitely not fair— but she wasn't actually minding it.

"I like better this view, kitten," his voice was now coarse for the effort, and before she could get a hand in between her legs to pleasure herself, he had already claimed the spot with two big, calloused fingers pressing and toying with the nub mercilessly. "But I'll give you that— you do look hot when you ride me."

Yuzu did not know if it had been the slight embarrassment she since he'd spoken the truth, or perhaps because his words had been like a spoil to her since she moved alongside him, her moans coming along the sound of skin slapping skin and the erratic breathing of her lover.

She wanted more, she needed more of him, of it, and before she could realize she was trying to rise herself up so they could kiss. Surprisingly enough, he wanted the same, since Grimmjow took her face from the chin and her lips entwined with his.

Sometimes their kisses would all teeth and tongue, pure and raw passion coming from the act— but sometimes there would be something else, an ache that would only be satisfied when the other was beside them. The mixture of both was intoxicating, like a well-deserved sleep after a long, hard work.

She could felt it coming, as air slowly left her lungs and all she could think of was the heat— the burning inside of her body that soon blurred everything else.

Yuzu's cries filled the room, cries that were both from the effort of moving her lithe body with the twice-her-size of her partner as they were from pleasure, of satisfaction and happiness and everything that felt good in this world. She liked to think they were the same for him too, as he muffled his grunts on the crook of her neck while pressing her into his hips.

None of them noticed when they fell on the bed, and it was not like there was a need to. They were here, with each other, and it was more of what they could ever get.

"I'm gonna make you mad next time, you move well when you're angry." He pestered, mumbling absent-mindedly as both fell into their sleep.

"You're lucky I'm not like my siblings." And as she blushed from the anger and her eyebrows furrowed, the laugh of the hollow filled the room.

She would never know from his mouth that he was indeed grateful for it— not like she needed to, though.

* * *

 **author's note:** believe it or not, pwp can be relaxing to some authors! Or at least, this was for me, even though I had to break my skull to find synonimous for 'penis' x'v

Also, this was mostly for an exercising purpose, to see how can I do on the nsfw field if I ever delve into it for future projects. Also, guess what?! Perhaps, I may do a GrimmYu long-fic! Though you may be warned: any of the fluff and cracky moments you see on these, will not be featured on that one. Like, I mean it, it would be a contest of 'what character can I make suffer the most?' (cofcofprobablyichigocofcof).

I've got nothign else to say but THANK YOU to all of you who left a review! thanks to 8Reincarnation15, ChizomenoHime, The Glittery Ninja Espada and Mau Mauk for all of their wonderfull revies! Also, ELEVEN FOLLOWERS IN JUST TWO CHAPTERS! SERIOUSLY, ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D

Please, if you've got anything else to say, please do so in a review. Even if it's to tell me my sexy writing sucks balls ;D


End file.
